Los Olvidados
by plagahood
Summary: Rachel Foley deberá empezar desde cero con su vida. Las circunstancias la llevaron a buscar empleo de secretaria en la ciudad que nunca duerme, New York, en una empresa. ¿Acaso el dueño es...? AU. Semi crossover y fic conectado al "FicVerse"


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Desde aquel incidente en el barco, nadie quería saber nada sobre ella. Escapó gracias a la ayuda de un equipo de rescate, que la encontraron escondida y asustada. Tras eso, su agencia la sacó de sus filas. Le fue difícil vivir todo este tiempo sin trabajo, contaba con su dinero ganado y sus ahorros pero sabía que en cualquier momento se gastaría. Recostada en su sillón, buscó en la sección de empleos del diario, nadie quería un soldado haciendo hamburguesas o limpiando baños. Buscó mas detalladamente la sección hasta que encontró algo parecido a lo que hacía. Había un puesto de trabajo de secretaria en una empresa famosa en New York. Si conseguiría ese trabajo tal vez podría rehacer su vida. Un trabajo de oficina le sería mucho más beneficioso que estar en el campo. Preparó sus maletas, su currículum y su actitud positiva para salir a la gran ciudad.

Las oficinas de la empresa neoyorquina estaban plagadas de mujeres y también hombres buscando ese puesto. Las féminas llevaban puesta ropa ajustada que hacía resaltar sus figuras, seguro que el dueño era un joven atractivo. A diferencia de ellas, los masculinos eran fornidos y de actitud ruda ¿Que empresario necesitaba un secretario musculoso? De una puerta salió un sujeto de anteojos con calvicie y pelo a los lados, que llegaban a tocar sus hombros. Miró una lista y se preparó para hablar.

-¡Foley, Rachel! ¡Rachel Foley!

-Si soy yo. -Ella se levantó de la silla. Caminando hasta el sujeto sentía la mirada de sus competidores.

-Es su turno. Pase por aquí. ¡Ah! Antes de ver al jefe, tendrá que pasar por mi y mi compañero.

-Eh okey, está bien. -Dijo ocultando sus nervios.

-... ¿Porqué su pelo oculta sus ojos?

-Fue eh... El rímel se me corrió.

El sujeto antes de pasar, se quedó viéndola unos segundos. Luego de eso, él y ella entraron.

El hombre sentado en el escritorio veía el currículum de Rachel. Tenía pelo corto y una cicatriz que abarcaba casi por completo su cara, teniendo un párpado cerrado. Mientras leía, el de anteojos confirmaba cada trabajo anterior desde una notebook. Los dos la inspeccionaban de arriba a abajo como si intentaran encontrar algo que ponga en riesgo la vida de si jefe.

-Parece limpia Kane. -Le dijo el de anteojos.

-¿Porqué se tapa sus ojos Foley?

-Se le corrió el rímel. -Le comentó su compañero aún dudando.

-Ah... De acuerdo, Lynch hazla pasar.

-¿Algún consejo señores? -Rachel solo recibió silencio de ellos.

Lynch se levantó de su lugar y dio paso a la oficina. Antes de entrar sola, Kane le entregó su currículum siendo su jefe el que decida. Rachel con su carpeta se dispuso a la prueba final. La oficina tenía una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad de New York hasta se podía divisar el Empire Estate y la Estatua de la Libertad. En el rincón del lugar, un hombre de canas de chaleco negro y camisa roja tecleaba la pantalla de su celular mientras bebía un trago de whisky.

-Eh buenos dias señor, soy Rachel Foley y estoy lista para... La entrevista.

-Siéntese Rachel ¿Puedo llamarla Rachel? Es que nombrarla por el apellido es muy formal.

-Como guste señor Arias.

-Quiero que se sienta cómoda y nada de señor, llámeme Glenn... ¿Me espera un momento? Estoy respondiendo un mensaje, todos quieren mi ayuda... Aguarde... Listo... ¿Como está eh...? ¿Porqué se tapa los ojos?

-Se corrió el rímel señor Glenn.

-¿Debió ser el fin de mundo no? Solo es broma, pero me gustaría que no haya secretos entre nosotros. Si no te importa...

-Emmn... Bueno...

Rachel Foley se rascó la mejilla mientras que Glenn esperaba ver sus ojos. Lentamente corrió su cabellera rubia poniendo incómodo al hombre.

-¿Como sucedió?

-Un accidente Glenn pero puedo ver, no se preocupe.

-Bueno deme el currículum.

El empresario tomó los papeles y comenzó a leer. La rubia de paso miraba la mesa. Había un juego de lapiceras con tapa de metal, tres celulares, una notebook, el vaso de whisky a un trago de terminarse y un retrato de Glenn junto a una bella mujer. Se notaba que fue cuando se casó, ambos estaban de blanco.

-¡Oh! Fuerzas especiales. Kane fue de la CIA y Lynch entrenó en el ejército.

-¿Necesita gente así a su alrededor?

-Soy un empresario con muchos enemigos Rachel, imagínese, mi red de agua potable abarca el 75 por ciento del mundo y además tengo que competir con otras empresas.

-Digamos que mantiene al mundo hidratado...

-Oh una comediante, no está mal tener humor a toda hora... Bueno Rachel, su currículum es admirable, sus estudios me gustan, lastima que la echaron de la fuerza...

-¿Como dijo?

-Si me enteré lo que pasó en barco. Sé que es difícil y lo entiendo, fue su primera misión. Y supongo que esa cicatriz en sus ojos fue ahí. Pero esto no es una fuerza anti bioterrorismo.

-¿Entonces?

-La voy a tener de prueba y si llega a entrar por completo, ascenderá y la responsabilidad también. No queremos que tenga otra cicatriz Foley. Bueno, fue un placer conocerla.

-¡Ooh! No sabe la alegría que tengo.

-Es un diamante que aún tiene que pulirse. Nos veremos luego, que tenga buen dia.

Glenn desde su lugar extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Rachel Foley. Todo marchaba viento en popa, logró conseguir el trabajo luego de una semana de aquí para allá junto con ahora su nuevo jefe. Lo que no sabía, era que en ese trabajo podría llegar a tener un poco de acción cada dos por tres. A diferencia de su otra vida, aquí no estaría sola.

.

.

.

.

Fin...

.

.

.

.

Quería hacer esto hace un tiempo con un personaje menos usado con el personaje de la última película de CG de R. E. Que ya sabemos cual es, y Kane y Lynch son bueno, de su propio juego. Bueno se agradecen sus comentarios y pasar a leer un rato de este one shot. ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
